A Haunted House
by RedSoleFan
Summary: The title says it all, this is for the OUAT Trick-or-Treat organized by Korderoo over Tmblr, my prompt is inside as well from whom I got it


Hello everyone! I know I've been super lost, but school is getting a little bit stressful and too much homework and exams have been thrown at me plus a study trip I've just returned from.

This is for Hunnyfresh :) you know your prompt, but I'll post it on the bottom! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Black purple orange and gold adorned Town Hall and the way down through Main Street, it was a week before Halloween and Storybrookers were thrilled. They've gone all out with the week-long street fair which will end on October 31th with a huge dance. Main Street was full with booth, games, desserts, candies and decorations all scattered in them but the highlight of the fair was the Haunted House; everyone was talking about it and praising Ruby and Whale for it. _"Awesome!"_,_ "Best one ever!"_ and _"Scariest shit ever!"_ where some of the things you could hear through town.

Emma Regina and Henry were walking down Main Street, looks were all over them… who would have thought, Regina Mills and Emma Swan all friendly with each other of course the rumor mill was all about how they seemed all couply and out sharing their son since their return from Neverland. Henry was all smiles between them, walking high speed eager to get to the haunted house.

"So, Moms you're going in with Grace and I right?" the young boy asked still facing front

"Hell yeah kid! Count me in" Emma said as she ruffle Henry's hair "You're coming too right Regina?"

The question was unanswered Regina was looking everywhere except the blonde next to her or their son, the brunette was biting her lower lip and slightly blushing. She might have been the Evil Queen, but she was terrified; she hated horror movies and haunted houses. Just the thought of it made her shiver.

"Regina..." Emma kept calling her, she placed a hand on her arm and the brunette jumped a little "Regina what's wrong? Talk to me" Emma was getting impatient and a little bit worried until Regina turned fearful and worried eyes meeting green, at the sight of this Emma got it.

"Regina, nothing's going to happen is just a haunted house. I don't think Ruby over done it, I mean she knows kids enter this things. Ok?" Emma tried to assure the older woman with a huge grin

"Yeah Mom, common! Everyone in school is talking about it and I agree to enter with Grace… so let's go" Henry took his brunette's mother hand and walked them to the library.

The place didn't look at usual it was covered with spider webs, dust; surrounded by graves and fake corps, ghosts' hanging from the clock tower as the clock shined with a green light, the décor was awesome. Ruby truly outdid herself with the haunted house

"There's Grace Mom, see you inside" Henry said as he started running to the blonde girl that was waving his way

"Ugh, young love" Emma said chuckling turning to her right to see a frozen Regina

"So Madame Mayor, are we going in?" Emma said with a smirk on her face as some shrill shouts were heard on the background

"Uhuh, no way I'm going into that" Regina said oh so serious

"Common Regina, every kid in town has gone inside. It's not that scary" Emma pouted

"Miss Swan I suggest you put that lip where it belongs or so help me" Regina sassed out

Emma blushed as she replied "Is that a promise Madame Mayor?"

Both women blushed at the innuendo, of course they flirted throughout the years, since Emma has arrived but after Neverland, feelings were out there and even though neither knew how the other felt

"Miss Swan… Stop it, and I repeat, I am _not_ going in" Regina turned to her right avoiding the penetrating green gaze

Without thinking Emma placed herself behind the brunette and wrapped her arms around her tiny waist, she felt Regina stiffened and then relax in a matter of seconds.

"Come on, Gina. It's not that scary and I'll be there" Emma whispered in her ear

"Are you sure is not that scary Emma?" Regina asked in a tiny voice as she drew senseless patterns on the blonde's hands as she intertwined their fingers

"Positive" Emma moved to her side and grab her hand as she send Regina a Chesire Cat grin

"Ok, so let's move" Regina said gripping tightly to the soft hand

As they neared the haunted house, the screams became louder and Regina's palms began to sweat more and more. Sensing this Emma started rubbing her thumb over the brunette's hand, they paid and entered the path lined up by graves as they walked they could feel the fog on their feet it was when something grabbed Regina's ankle that her first scream was out.

"Gina calm down" Emma said holding her close

"I swear something grabbed my foot Emma" she said, her voice dripping fear

Emma held her hand tighter as they kept going ghost projections went past them, knives standing out from the walls dripping with blood an occasional monster jumped in front of them, the more they went in the more scarier it get and the more closer they became. Spiders fell from the ceiling, dolls talked to them with lost eyes, a woman resembling the girl from the ring appeared and Regina practically jumped, she wished it was all over yet. Regina saw the back door it was almost over; she sighed as she loosed her hold on Emma's hand a little bit. They were almost crossing the door to get out and a claw grabbed Emma out of nowhere, Regina screamed and jumped and pulled Emma to her.

"EMMAAAA!" Regina yelled as she pulled Emma into her arms, she ran out grabbing the blonde close to her, she was terrified for one of all the house and two… she couldn't lose Emma.

Both women were out Regina was shaking and Emma was starting to laugh.

"What's so funny sheriff" Regina asked puffing her cheeks out

"Nothing, you're just so cute when you're scared" Emma said blushing at her comment smiling a little to the older woman

Regina huffed and started walking to her son; she has spotted him from afar holding hands with Grace.

"Ugh, Regina! Regina, come back here woman!" Emma yelled running to her

As she came closer to the caramel apple stand she could see Regina paying for four of the delicious treats, smiling to Grace as she shake her hand. Emma smiled at the picture, the meeting the parents time. _Time to embarrass the kid_, she thought.

"Henry, Regina, why didn't you wait for me" Emma said slightly breathless as she took Regina's hand in hers.

"Here Sheriff, these are from my apple tree" Regina said handing the blonde the apple treat

"Thanks Regina" Emma said smiling "So, is this your girlfriend kid?" she asked as she bit in to the apple

Regina choked on her bite and Henry blushed, _Mission accomplished_ Emma thought to herself. She started walking with the kids by her side and Regina to the older holding tightly to her hand.

"No Ma, she's not. Grace this is Emma my other mother" Henry said as her face turned the brightest shade of red either women had seen

"Hi Grace!" Emma said smirking "Hope you like this kid as much as he does" she winked

"Emma!" Regina scolded her "Hey sweetie why don't you walk Grace home, is getting late and I have to talk with your Ma"

"Sure Mom, see you later" he kissed them both and started to walked out with the blonde's girl hand on his

"What?" Emma said sheepishly

"What? Really Emma, why did you embarrass him like that" Regina said as she walked to her house

"Oh, I'm sorry but it's the first time I've got an opportunity like that" the blonde said as she moved closer to the brunette

"Emma" Regina said loudly but surprisingly soft

"Ok, ok I won't do it again" Emma said as she squeezed the brunette's hand

They smiled to each other, walking close hand in hand as they left the street fair; all eyes were on them again as they played with each other. They were oblivious to this, as their eyes lost in each other, green met brown and it was intoxicating. Emma moved closer and kissed Regina's cheek; the brunette blushed and squeezed the blonde's hand, whatever it was happening it was going to be good. Whatever it came, it was the happiest either of them have ever felt.

* * *

**Prompt: Swan-Queen Emma convinces Regina to go into a haunted fun house that turns out to be a little too scary"**

**I'm the corniest person ever, so sue me if this was just so much fluff :) love you all. Sweet kisses, M**


End file.
